The Voyeur
by ShadyGreySteele
Summary: Christian Grey's Head Security guard Jason Taylor catches Miss Steele in a very private act. Can he look away? What happens when Christian gets home? Will Taylor get a glimpse of them together? A Voyeur By definition is a person who derives sexual gratification from observing the naked bodies or sexual acts of others, especially from a secret vantage point.


**This is a one chapter ****ONE SHOT**** of what it would be like if Taylor caught Ana and Christian in a compromising position.**

**Would he watch or turn away? Rated M for smutty sex 18 and old please**

**All 50 shades characters belong to EL James and the Fifty Shades Trilogy. **

**No Copyright intended. This story was written by me.**

**The Voyeur**

**Anastasia's POV**

Things were going perfect with Christian this time around. Our five day separation had made us both realize how much we loved each other. Our sex life was incredible the vanilla, the red room sex or cherry sex as I like to call it was off the charts satisfying. One Friday night after a long day of work I returned to Escala and took a nice hot shower. Christian wasn't due home for an hour or so and I figured that would be enough time to style my hair and get on some sexy lingerie.

I decided to drop the towel and air dry. I grabbed a hair brush and stood in the mirror and combed through my tangles. I had a feeling eyes were on me but the only one here beside me was Taylor. Mrs. Jones was at her sisters for the weekend. After my hair was combed and smooth I rubbed some expensive body serum that Christian had given me all over my body. As I stood naked in the mirror I let my hands glide slowly down my breasts as I massaged slowly in circles. Umm this feels good. My hands traveled down my torso as I rubbed the serum all over. My hands slid over my behind and I gently kneaded it in as I groaned. I was feeling very horny from all this rubbing. I poured some more into my hands and made my way down to my sex. I sat on the edge of the tub and spread my legs wide open so I can see myself.

I was so turned on as my fingers gently probed me. I could see my pussy glistening with arousal and I dipped my finger slowly around my entrance and then to my mouth. Mm I tasted sweet; I could hardly wait for Christian's mouth to be on me and in me. He ate my pussy so good. I was so turned on that I just had to finish myself off. I slowly rubbed my clit in circles until I felt myself stiffen. Just as I started to come I saw eyes watching me from the mirror. I jumped up quickly and closed the door.

Was Taylor watching me masturbate? Oh my goodness what should I do? Christian will go crazy and fire him for sure. He may even hit him. This is a problem, maybe he was just walking by and it was an accident perhaps. He's never behaved like that before. He's very professional always; well I'm going to have to just be up front with him. Gosh the thought of him watching me touch myself is so embarrassing, if he wasn't so attractive I might be angry but I have to admit he is very handsome.

I quickly slip on my nude lace panties and matching bra and throw on a tee shirt and some leggings now may not be the time for lingerie. I dry my hair and apply makeup. I head out to the breakfast bar and nobody is there. I pour myself a glass of white wine and just sit and wait for Christian. He should be home in about 10 minutes.

"Good evening Miss Steele" Taylor says very casually as he approaches the kitchen.

"Hi Taylor" I answer awkwardly. Maybe he didn't see me, maybe I imagined it all. Yes I was just being paranoid which is natural when you are in the middle of something that's kind of taboo.

"Um Taylor, were you in my room earlier. I was in the bathroom and I could have sworn I saw you in the room from the mirror" please say no, please dear god.

"Oh yes Ma'am I was, I'm sorry I wasn't aware you were in there. I was just leaving a report on Mr. Grey's nightstand as per his request".

He says completely stone-faced giving nothing away. Fuck he was in the room but he said he didn't see me. Ugh there's nothing I can do about it now, still I think it's best not to mention it to Christian he won't be pleased.

"No problem Taylor, just please knock next time. I was in the shower and I was startled when I thought I saw someone in the room"

"My apologies ma'am of course" he smiles slightly embarrassed and I feel at ease now. Gosh why would I even think Taylor to be some kind of pervy bastard? I'm pretty sure he's getting it on with Mrs. Jones who is quite beautiful. I've seen them kiss several times. So shit happens it's not like I'm some kind of voyeur because I've seen them steal some kisses in the loft a few times. Oh I hear Christian coming in yay I missed my baby.

"Hey baby" Christian says as he walks through the door. He looks so beautiful in his dark charcoal suit, crisp white shirt and black tie. His hair has gotten longer and always has this messed up just fucked look which turns me on so badly. I jump up to greet him and he wraps his arms tightly around me and kisses me hard making my knees go weak.

"mmm I love you Christian, so much" I whisper as I place soft kisses on his lips and slightly stubbly jaw. He is yummy.

"I love you Anastasia" he says as he wraps his arms tightly around me.

**Taylors' POV**

Sawyers picking up Grey shortly, I had to have the SUV serviced today so he gave me the evening off. I printed out the background checks on the 12 new potential employees at GEH for Grey to go through. He's asked me to leave them in a folder on his nightstand. I saw Miss Steele come in earlier, fuck she is so beautiful I have clue no what she sees in Grey. I mean he's a good guy but he beats the fuck out of women in his little torture chamber. I've seen the two of them go in a few times but not as much as the others. She was an innocent before him and he is having a hard time breaking her in. She has him pussy whipped I'm pretty sure of it.

She gives him a run for his money with her witty little comebacks. She's very sharp, very smart and so young and pretty. I have to admit I've had a few daydreams about her and well let's just say I spent some time in my office with the door locked after that. I place the folder on his nightstand and turn to leave when I see here there. Oh fucking hell she's fucking naked and wet. The lights are off in here but the lights in the bathroom are on so I can see her but she can't see me.

She squirts some sort of lotion into her hands and slowly rubs herself down. Oh my god, my cock is getting so hard, she is very sexy. She starts rubbing her nipples and closes her eyes. Oh she's getting herself off and I'm getting to feast by watching her. She glides the lotion all over her body and rubs her sexy ass then she sits at the edge of the tub and bends her knees up spreading her sweet pussy wide open. I feel a slight burst in my pants and I know I'm starting to come on myself. I don't think that's ever happened to me before but this is erotic. She traces her clit and circles her fingers around her drenched hole. She then takes her fingers to her mouth and sucks and again I feel myself ejaculating in my pants.

Have I lost control of my bodily functions that I'm coming simply from the site of her? Then it happens so quickly. Her eyes meet mine and she gasps and stands quickly. She kicks the door closed and I make my way up to my bedroom. I have cum all over me I can feel it. I lock myself in my bathroom and despite the fact that my boxers are soaked with cum my cock is still throbbing. I grab some fresh boxers and pants from my dresser and lock myself back in the bathroom. I jerk off violently as I see Miss Steele rubbing herself. I try to imagine what she would taste like, feel like. I would love to have that pussy in my mouth. It was so light pink and had just a small amount of hair. Her breasts had small pink swollen nipples that were begging to be sucked on.

A few more tugs and I come into a towel. I still can't believe I came on myself. I'm going to have to fuck Gail like 10 times on Sunday night and eat her pussy for an hour just to ease the throb I'm feeling. The problem now is how to I handle this. I am sure she saw me watching her but I'm going to have to pretend like I saw nothing. If she asks I'll say I was placing the documents in the room. That much is true and that I saw nothing. I have a pretty good poker face so hopefully she'll buy my story.

**Anastasia's POV**

I'm so happy he's home and that Taylor didn't see me masturbating. I was going to tell Christian that I was touching myself but now that Taylor was home alone with me he may get upset. Either way I'm feeling very needy for him inside me.

He hugs me tight and kisses me hard and I let my hand slowly graze him through his pants. He breaks the kiss and groans. "Oh baby you I see you've missed me?"

"I've missed you so much. I've been home for an hour and all I could think about was you"

"Oh yeah? What were you thinking about Anastasia?" he whispers as he kisses me behind my ear. I can still feel Taylor's presence and as I glance at him he gives me an embarrassed look and heads upstairs.

"I want you inside me right now Christian" I practically beg him

"So bold Ana, I simply can't resist you baby. Let me grab a glass of wine then I'm going to take you to bed and fuck you until you can't walk tomorrow" and I nod as I clench my thighs together for relief. He pours himself a glass and takes off his jacket and tie. He takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom. I am so wet already I can feel it dripping down my legs. My panties are soaked. Oh I need him inside me. Why can't I get Taylor out of my mind though? I have to admit the thought of him watching me has made me so horny. Oh that's crazy he wasn't watching, I've just been on sex overload ever since Christian and I got back together.

**Taylors POV.**

I head up to my office and glance at the monitors. All is clear, elevators checked, all entrances secured. Maybe I'll just put on some football and call Gail. As I go to grab the remote I glance at the monitor quickly and see Grey in the hallway outside his bedroom kissing Miss Steele and undressing her. Fuck he can't even make to the bed, I can see why. He pulls her top off her exposing her sexy nude bra and slowly peels it off of her as he devours each breast licking sucking and nibbling on her. Oh no my cock is getting hard again. Maybe I shouldn't watch but Miss Steele is so fucking hot I can't turn away.

I lock the door in my office and watch as he continues to undress her. He kicks the bedroom door opened but doesn't close it. I zoom in closer so I can get a better look. He peels is trousers off and pulls down his boxers. Fuck his cock is large, he's got a good 3 inches on me and I have a pretty big fucking cock. I can barely wrap my fucking hand around it. Why am I so turned on by this? I have lost my mind I think.

He pushes her down on the bed and flips her over. Her caresses her bottom in slow circles and then starts to spank her. I am vaguely away that I am jerking off faster than ever and panting. I'm so turned on by this; she seems to be enjoying herself as he hits her. Wow she's a dirty little one isn't she? He peels her panties down slowly and spanks her ass hard. I can see it glowing pink as she moans. The volume is low but enough so I can hear. He sinks two fingers in her and she detonates, crying out as she comes on his hand. I jerk my cock harder and come into the towel again.

Grey drops to his knees and turns her back over and beings sucking her delicious looking pussy. I close my eyes and imagine how good she must taste. Already my cock is starting to harden as I watch him lick and suck her. He strokes his cock as he licks her and I watch them both, eyes glued to the screen. Fuck I'm not gay but I'm actually aroused by him stroking his dick WTF? Who cares, it's too late I can't help myself. My cock is now rock hard again and my hand finds its way down as I stimulate my tip and stoke my balls. I came so much already I don't think there's a chance ill come again but my cock is on fire so I'll try.

After about 20 minutes of licking her pussy and finger fucking her to orgasm he climbs over her and grinds his cock all over her. They kiss passionately and my hand glides up and down my shaft slowly now waiting for him to fuck her. She pushes him down on the bed and gets on all fours on top of him. Oh god I see her whole delicious ass and pussy. It's so wet, fuck I want to taste her. She starts sucking his cock, licking around his tip. Grey looks out of it, like he's drunk, his eyes rolled back as he groans and trembles, now I know why he's so smitten with her. She is intoxicating. She is the one in control here by the look of things. She sucks him fast and hard as her ass bucks in the air. His hands grasp her head as he pushes deep inside her mouth. Lucky bastard, what I wouldn't do to have her sucking my cock right now.

He pulls her shoulders up and she climbs over him and sinks down on his cock. I can hear them both groan and he tugs her nipples. She grinds her wet pussy all over him slowly as he falls apart in her hands. I feel myself getting close again and I jerk my cock a little faster. She is coming all over him and he flips her and climbs over her never taking his cock out of her. He fucks her slow and deep and she orgasms over and over. I can see him pumping into her. He is on his knees slightly and I can see the back of his cock glisten as he slides in and out of her. After she comes again he moves faster inside of her. Pushing her higher he commands her to come again and on cue she does. He fucks her at a furious pace and my eyes are fixed on him thrusting inside of her as he sucks her breasts and kisses her sweet mouth.

He cries out her name as he comes in her. He pulls out and comes some more on her pussy and rubs it all over her with his cock. He collapses on the bed and they embrace. I close my eyes and just tug hard and find my release again. I'm fucking spent. I shut off the monitors and go wash up quickly and pull my pants up.

Christ I may have lost my mind. I'm a fucking peeping Tom now. Yeah that was some erotic kinky shit but it was wrong. I'm not going to lie I enjoyed seeing them fuck, suck, touch themselves but maybe I'm just missing Gail, she had her period last week and I haven't gotten laid in 12 days so I was just horny. My days of being a Voyeur are numbered to one and it won't happen again but I don't think I'll get the image of Miss Steele touching herself out of my mind for a while. I'm off work for the rest of the night. Time to go to bed and clear my head so I can do my job properly tomorrow.

**Hope you enjoyed that. I wrote it a while back when I first joined FF and never posted it. I came across it in my documents and did a bit of editing. Hope ya'll enjoyed. Love to hear your feedback xoxo ShadyGreySteele**


End file.
